


I want you back (Want want you I want you back)

by aryablakes



Series: drabbles! [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Season 2, Pre Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Everyone's reactions to Jemma getting sucked into the stone thingyor aos as the five stages of grief
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Jemma Simmons
Series: drabbles! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I want you back (Want want you I want you back)

When he heard the news Coulson felt as if he’d been poisoned.

Much like the time he had been poisoned, he tried to pretend he was fine, but in reality, he was dying inside, his insides felt tainted with something, fowl

He spent hours and days and even weeks trying to find someway to help her, to get her out of there.

Even when he told everyone that they needed to let it go, that they wouldn’t be able to find her, even if they spent all of their resources, the thought still rang through his head.

“We have to get her back.”

-

Daisy started crying, as soon as she heard the news.

That was her best friend, and because of everyone in the base,- because of her, she was stuck, or gone, or whatever anyone wanted to call it.

She wasn’t there, and Daisy felt like it was her fault.

Her and Fitz spent weeks doing nothing but trying to figure out how to get her back.

It was the most Daisy had cried in a year or more.

She stopped spending time with anyone else.

She isolated herself, trying to make the pain go away.

She knew it wouldn’t work, there was something else she knew too.

“We have to get her back.”

-

Hunter doesn’t remember when he first heard the news, all he remembers in alcohol, alcohol, and more alcohol.

He does remember when he first got sober again, after she disappeared.

He kept moving, but his heart was cold.

All he could remember thinking was.

“We have to get her back.”

-

Bobbi felt angry.

She felt terrible for feeling angry, ‘it’s not like Jemma knew what was going to happen to her’, Bobbi thought to herself.

But she couldn’t help but feel mad.

‘Someone should’ve been in there with her’, she cried to Hunter, the day they heard the news.

‘She shouldn’t have been there by herself. We all knew what could happen.’ She screamed at the top of her lungs, flipping Mack onto his back, taking him down in one swift move.

Once all the anger had passed, she knew what they needed to do.

“We have to get her back.”

-

Fitz stared at the area around him, the rock was taped off, the room itself was taped off too.

He shouldn’t have even been there.

But he couldn’t help it.

The love of his life was lost to this place, he had to figure out a way to get her back.

He’d do whatever it took.

He took whatever trips he could, went wherever people had even mentioned the rock, no matter how long ago it was.

He was determined to figure out something he could do.

He had to.

“I’m going to get her back.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is i want you back by cher lloyd (yes thats the title)
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
